


A Yuri Fanfic with all of her favourite words

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: I tried to write something using all of Yuri's favourite words from the poem minigame, and this is the result.





	A Yuri Fanfic with all of her favourite words

I lay in the graveyard, gazing at the effulgent starscape above. Perhaps to some, this might be an uncanny, or even frightening place to be, but I like it. Especially when there's a light drizzle; it’s almost as though it's heavensent. The sensation of raindrops on my body feels refreshing, and makes the ambient temperature cooler.

If my friends and family found out, they might pass judgement, or worse still, disown me. Fortunately for me, no one visits a graveyard at this time of the day.

Stargazing makes me question my meager existence in the infinite universe. It leaves me with a sense of melancholy, but also gives me new insights on life. The quiet graveyard is the perfect place to think about philosophy and do an analysis of my life. For the brief moment that I'm here, I can forget about my anxiety.

A vibrant shooting star in the distance catches my attention. It flies rather quickly, leaving behind an afterimage. According to legend, it is said that one may wish upon a shooting star, and it would fulfill your most secretive desires. Perhaps, ancient folklore might be incongruent with modern day scientific knowledge, but I like to think about it sometimes.

Of course, fickle me has many wishes, but the star will only grant one. My mind is in disarray as a whirlwind of thoughts swirl through it, but eventually, I come to a decision.

I want MC. I have always had lust for him since the day he joined the club. At first, it was just a small crush, but it began to fester, turning into a full blown obsession. I even want to pleasure myself with his pen. I thought that, perhaps, by buying him a copy of Portrait of Markov, I could get him to notice me. However, it seems that reading is too intellectual for him, and he prefers to spend time with Sayori. Sometimes I covet the close friendship she has with him, and the determination he must have to spend time with only her. I'm not sure if I can change destiny, but I can only hope…

It's getting late, so I begin the journey back home.

That night, I have a rather uncanny dream. I am performing a bloody massacre, leaving the unending landscape before me littered with corpses. A crimson aura emanates from me, and with every step I take, an inferno rages on behind me. I am uncontrollable, and many who see me flee in terror. A few try to fight back, but it is a hopeless battle of attrition; I am more tenacious, and eventually they succumb to my wrath.

I awaken, disoriented, before realising that it was just a dream. I guess my imagination is rather… extreme.

It's the day of the festival. I look at the banner I had previously prepared. It has much variance of colours, and is very vibrant. Well, at least I'm not as incapable as I thought I would be… Time is of the essence, so I pick it up and head to school.

On the way to school, I receive a text message from MC.

[I just checked up on Sayori. She committed suicide.]

What the hell?! Is this some joke? The infallible, vivacious Sayori, full of vitality and always cheerful, committed suicide? I stare at my phone in horror. A minute later, it runs out of electricity, and shuts down. My head feels like it's about to explode, and I experience an overwhelming sense of vertigo. This is truly agonizing.

I think back to the night before, where I had wished to be with MC. The memory is still vivid in my mind. I suddenly remember an old saying, to be careful what you wish for… Could it be…

It must have been my wish that killed Sayori, in order for me to have a chance to be with MC. I am filled with infinite regret, and entropy reigns supreme in my unstable mind. This is a disaster. My anxiety reaches a climax. My thoughts now unrestrained, I can only think of one way to atone.

I hide in a nearby bush, and take out my knife. I stab myself in my stomach and heart, causing my blood to flow freely, like a captive released from his cage. I know full well that cutting myself, or rather, stabbing myself in a bush puts me at risk of contamination from the raindrops that have yet to dry, but I couldn't care less.

_Sorry, Sayori. Sorry, MC. This is goodbye._


End file.
